Roanapur: A Riot Policeman's Story
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Roanapur. A city where criminals thrive, and trying to survive is just a daily event. However, when a riot policeman unintentionally steps foot in the city, how will he adapt? And why is Balalaika taking such an interest in him? This is the story of an ordinary riot policeman who will make his mark in Roanapur, whether he wants to or not. Starts between episodes 7 and 8.
1. Chapter 1

Roanapur: A Riot Policeman's Story

 **This is just an idea I came up with, though I'm not sure how long this will be. Anyways, hope you like my OC and this story. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon, just my OC.**

It was a typical, normal day in the city of Roanapur. There was the usual pick pocketing, murders, robberies, and every other crime that you could think of. However, as the Lagoon Company entered the Yellowflag for yet another night of drinking, a riot policeman, dressed in his full gear with his protective helmet, riot shield, gas mask, gun and baton, entered the Yellowflag a short while after the Lagoon Company. The policeman, who went by the name of Mark Holland, was a slightly tall man of about 6'1, and he had gray hair and blue eyes. He had become a member of the Seattle Police Department when he was 18 years old, and had made his way up the ladder to the rank of riot policeman by the time he was 19. Most of the other officers in the force were surprised at how he had become a member of the riot squad so early on in his career, but Mark had shown great prowess as a policeman and he had deserved this position. The most rioting that he had seen so far was three years ago in 1992, when there had been rioting in his home city of Seattle because of the Rodney King verdict. Mark and his squad were deployed to deal with the riots, but Mark, even with all the praise that he had received from his fellow officers for his superior skills at the academy, was seriously hurt during the rioting even with all of his protective gear on. It had taken him nearly three years to recover from that ordeal because of all the injuries that he had received, including being in a coma for nearly three years. After getting out of the hospital he had decided to come to the city of Bangkok in Thailand to get away from the dangers of his job, but, now that he thought about it, he should have spent his well earned vacation at home. He thought that he would spend the week in Bangkok and then head back to the city of Seattle. He had never expected his flight to be rerouted to Roanapur of all places. He had heard his fair share of rumors about this city, and from what he had witnessed so far, the rumors were correct. Every crime imaginable was committed in this cesspool of a city, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to survive before his luck would run out. Mark had also been the only witness to what looked like the firebombing of a building and it was carried out by men in black ski masks armed with automatic weapons. They had looked like a group of soldiers because of how they had ruthlessly killed everyone in the building and had set fire to it in order to cover up what they had done. Mark had attempted to get out of the area before the soldiers noticed him, but with all of his gear on, it was difficult for him to run at a fast pace. As Mark was almost out of sight, one of the soldiers happened to look back and see him, but Mark hadn't noticed because he was too busy trying to get away. The soldier took note of all the gear that the policeman had on before radioing to the second in command of Hotel Moscow, Boris.

"Sir, I just spotted what appeared to be a riot policeman running from the area."

"A riot policeman? Where did he go?"

"He was running in the direction of the Yellowflag and the harbor. He may be trying to escape Roanapur, as he most likely witnessed the firebombing. Should we pursue him sir?"

"Negative, return to headquarters. I'll report this to the Capitan."

"Yes sir."

The soldier ran to catch up with his comrades, who had gotten far ahead of him during his conversation.

XXX

Entering the Yellowflag was probably a very bad idea on his part, but he needed to mingle among the crowd inside the place so it wouldn't be an easy task for those soldiers to find him. Those soldiers looked like they could win a war by themselves if they had to with the deadly precision that they had demonstrated, and he did not want to be captured by them. Taking a seat at the front of the bar, he did not want to get drunk in case he needed to get out of here if those soldiers decided to hunt him down, so he ordered a glass of water instead. However, the bartender angrily slammed the glass onto the counter, causing most of the liquid to splatter onto his helmet's visor.

"This is a bar, you dumb policeman. Order a real drink before I toss you out of here."

Mark was seething in anger at the insult, and he felt like going after the bartender, but he knew that he couldn't start a fight in here, so he glared at the bartender before taking off his gas mask in order to drink what was left of his glass of water. After he had finished drinking, he set the glass down and wondered why he had brought all of his gear with him, but he knew now that this gear might save his life if he was forced to stay in this city for an extended period of time. He had wanted to try to remain as anonymous as possible in order not to draw any attention to himself, but there was no way he was giving up his safety just for the sake of staying under the radar. At least his helmet's visor fully concealed his face, making sure that no one knew what he looked like. However, as he slipped his gas mask back onto his face, he heard two people whispering to themselves behind him.

"Who the hell's this guy? Does he think he's some kind of riot policeman or something?"

"I don't know, but I bet he thinks he's a tough shit with all that gear on. I want to teach this guy a lesson."

The two thugs walked up to the policeman after they made sure that everyone was busy with their drinks and conversations, but they were unaware that Mark had heard their entire conversation, and he was ready for them. As they walked up to him, one pulled out a knife and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, who the hell do you think you are? Marching in here with all that stuff on. I bet you think you're safe, huh?"

"Yeah, we'll show you a thing or two buddy."

As the one thug made a thrust with his knife towards Mark's back, he swiftly turned around in the blink of an eye and held his big shield in front of him, fully blocking the knife. He then followed it up by swinging his shield at the man's hand, knocking the knife from his grasp. Mark then pulled out his baton because he did not want to use his gun unless he really needed to, and he got into a defensive stance with his shield in front of him. The same thug who attacked him pulled out a switchblade and charged at Mark, who sidestepped the attack and swung his baton at the man, who doubled over in pain. Mark followed it up with another fast swing to the man's head, which made him fall to the floor in a near unconscious state. Mark then turned his attention to the second thug and glared at him behind his helmet's visor, readying himself for the man's attack.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend here, I suggest you should leave. Otherwise, I can't guarantee anything."

Mark watched the man carefully, waiting for him to come at him. When he noticed him turn around, he slightly lowered his shield and turned around himself, but before he could sit down, he heard footsteps running toward him, and he quickly turned around and swung his baton, hitting the man in the head and causing him to hit his head hard on the wooden floor, knocking him out cold. However, as Mark made sure that the man was indeed unconscious; he heard a click from in front of him and his eyes widened as the other man was pointing a gun at him.

"All right you piece of shit. I've had enough of your games! Drop your baton, shield and take off that helmet, otherwise I'll splatter your brains all over this bar!"

The man then froze as he then heard two clicks himself, and Mark noticed someone in his peripheral vision pointing two guns at the man in front of him.

"You shithead. You picked the wrong goddamn day to cause trouble near me, and now you're gonna die."

The man stepped back in fear, and Mark took the opportunity to draw his gun, and he pointed it at the man as well.

"Stay the hell out of this!"

Mark noticed that the person who was holding the two guns was a woman, a scantily clad one at that, and Mark then came to the realization that this woman was the famous "Two Hands" that he had heard about in the news, and he figured that she would most likely shoot him after she was finished with the man in front of him, but he knew that he couldn't back down in fear. He was trained to always be brave and fearless, no matter the circumstances.

"Hey, didn't you see these guys come after me?! These guys are mine! You're the one who needs to stay out of this!"

"You son of a bitch! No one talks to me like that! I'll blow your damn head off!"

As the woman pointed one of her guns at him, Mark wasn't sure who to fire on first. If he shot at the man in front of him, the woman next to him would take him out. However, if he timed it perfectly, he could take the man out and avoid angering the woman next to him further. The shield that he held was bulletproof, made especially for the elite of Seattle's riot squad. However, the decision was made for him when the man in front of him opened fire, and he quickly put his shield up to protect himself, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off.

"Shit! That bastard's going to die now!"

As the man attempted to make his escape from the bar, the woman next to him fired her twin pistols, hitting the man in the back and causing him to crash through the doors to the outside, shattering the glass and sending shards into the already mortally wounded man. He fell to the ground, dead, and Mark then had to react quickly as the woman began shooting at him. He held his shield up in front of him yet again, and he called over his shield, trying to get her to stop firing.

"Hey! I mean you no harm. I'm just trying to get out of this city, and I thought that I would find information here."

Mark heard the gunfire cease, and he peeked above his shield to find a large man holding the woman back, and Mark also noticed a man in a suit and tie looking on at the scene in embarrassment while another man with glasses in a Hawaiian shirt was nonchalantly looking on.

"Dutch, I get your point now. So just let me go."

"All right, Revy. Just make sure you don't try to kill this policeman again. From what I gathered Hotel Moscow wants to see him. After being in this city for so many years, the most important lesson that I've learned is to never make Balalaika angry."

Mark lowered his shield and was debating on whether or not to slip out of here, but the man who called himself Dutch approached him and held out his hand, and Mark holstered his gun and slipped his baton back into its proper place before extending a gloved hand to Dutch, who gave it a firm shake.

"Hey, how are you? Name's Dutch. The woman over there is Revy, the man in the suit is Rock, and the man in the Hawaiian shirt is Benny. We're known as The Lagoon Company. We just do odd jobs and such in and around Roanapur and the South China Sea, for the right price of course. What's your name, buddy?"

"My name is Mark Holland. I'm a riot policeman from the city of Seattle, Washington. I had planned on coming to Bangkok for a vacation, but my flight got rerouted to Roanapur and well, here I am."

"A riot policeman, huh? Never thought I'd see one of them in Roanapur, though there are a lot of things in this city that I never thought I would see. Anyway, if you ever need anything, just let us know. We'd be happy to help."

Revy looked at him furiously before going back over to the bar in order to get another drink, while Dutch spoke up again.

"Miss Balalaika wanted us to give you this. Rock, would you be so kind?"

Rock nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, handing it over to Mark. Mark opened it up and noticed what looked like directions to a fountain located near the center of Roanapur. Mark nodded to Rock in thanks before putting the paper in his pocket.

"Dutch thanks for all that."

"It's no problem. Our offices are just a few blocks away, so just knock on the door if you need anything."

Mark nodded to Dutch before heading out to head towards the fountain, and the Lagoon Company left shortly afterward, heading back to their place of residence.

XXX

Mark made his way through some bushes before seeing the fountain on the other side, and he quickly made his way over to it. However, upon noticing that there was no one else around, Mark sat down on the edge of the fountain, keeping his guard up and his hand on his gun. Mark then noticed three men coming towards him, and the man in the center looked to be the leader of the three. He was a very tall and big man, and Mark also took note of the large scar that ran across the man's face. Mark then stood up as the man addressed him.

"Are you the riot policeman who one of my men reported to me about earlier?"

"Yes I am. I saw your men blow up a building when I was going by. Care to explain?"

"That is for the Capitan to explain, not me. If you would come with us, the Capitan will explain everything."

"I'll come with you on one condition. That I get to keep my gear at all times."

Boris looked at him suspiciously before nodding slightly, and they began to leave, with Mark following close behind.

XXX

Mark had followed the three men to a building which was situated not too far from the fountain, and the three men entered through the doors, with Mark following them. Mark still kept one hand on his gun, as he did not know what he was walking into. Mark followed the three men through a corridor which lead to a single room, and they opened the door, with Mark entering behind them. The room was dimly lit, with only a single lamp lit on a table in the room. Mark then noticed a blond haired woman with what looked like scars covering nearly half of her face and some of her chest. Mark looked on as the man with the scar and the other two men saluted her, and afterward the man with the scar spoke up.

"Capitan, this is the riot policeman who witnessed the bombing of the building today, and he also encountered the Lagoon Company at the Yellowflag. What should we do with him, ma'am?"

"Comrade Sergeant, please take your leave. I will speak to him myself."

The men nodded and then left the room, shutting the door behind them. Mark watched the woman carefully, and she smiled at him mysteriously before setting her cigar on the ashtray and walking around her desk. Mark still had one of his hands resting on his gun, just in case something happened.

"My men, as you know, have just informed me that you witnessed what we did today. There was meant to be no witnesses to what had transpired today. Do you have anything to say?"

Mark remained silent, however his expression remained stoic behind his helmet's visor, and the woman continued to look at him curiously.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Mark Holland."

"Would you mind removing some of that equipment? I would like to be able to see who it is that I am talking to, and you must be very uncomfortable with all of that gear on."

"I'm sorry; Miss Balalaika, but I cannot reveal myself to anyone at the moment. I still need to get a feel for this city and more of its inhabitants, and when I do, I might consider revealing myself in time."

"You mean, you wouldn't take that helmet off even if I _enticed you_?"

Mark gulped slightly behind his gas mask and helmet as Balalaika slowly and teasingly began to remove her clothes, gradually revealing more and more skin underneath.

"Wait a minute, Miss Balalaika, can I ask you something?"

Balalaika stopped taking off her clothes for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know where I can find some extra weapons? I only have a pistol and the rest of this gear, but I'm going to need something more if I want to survive in this city."

Balalaika put a finger to her chin in thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, there is a place in Roanapur known as the Rip Off Church. They specialize in all kinds of weapons dealings. They'll give you what you need, provided that you pay the right price of course."

Mark nodded at her, but he still had one more question to ask.

"Just one more thing. Would you happen to know where the Rip Off Church is located?"

"Yes, it is on the outskirts of Roanapur, near the harbor. It should be easy to find."

"Thank you Miss Balalaika. You'll be hearing from me again soon. I have to leave now."

"Oh, but don't you want to stay with me just a little bit longer?"

She asked huskily, running a hand up his neck to his helmet.

"Well, I'd love to, Miss Balalaika, but I need those weapons as soon as possible. Can't die on my first day in this city now can I?"

Mark noticed Balalaika's top become more undone, and his face heated up as he quickly made his way out of the room. Balalaika smiled and went back to sit at her desk, waiting for her next encounter with the new and intriguing arrival to Roanapur.

 **I hope that everyone is enjoying this story and my OC so far! In the next chapter, Mark encounters Sisters Yolanda and Eda for the first time, and there might be something going on between Mark and Balalaika! Why would Balalaika take a liking to a riot policeman of all people? Will Mark fall for Balalaika's charms? Will there be a tense encounter at the Rip Off Church? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of "Roanapur: A Riot Policeman's Story!" Please review, as this is my first Black Lagoon fanfiction, so any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**Chapter 2: The Past**

 **Hello to all of you. Before you read, I am sorry that everyone who has been following this story has had to wait so long for this second chapter. I have had a lot of stuff going on these past 2 years, including finishing up high school and I have also had a lot of health problems, but I am a lot better than before and I will finish this story and all of my other stories, even if it takes me a long time. Thank you all for your patience, and without further adieu, here is the next installment of "Roanapur: A Riot Policeman's Story."**

 **XXX**

After encountering the Lagoon Company and meeting Balalaika, the leader of Hotel Moscow, for the first time, Mark Holland did not know what to think of what had transpired. He didn't expect Balalaika to flirt with him like she had just done, but Holland didn't know a lot about Balalaika yet or how she conducted herself when she was alone. He was unsure if she was just trying to humiliate him or if she really did like him to a certain degree. However, Holland was grateful for her help in his search for better weapons, as she had given him a description of where the Rip-Off Church was located. He was sure that he would not survive very long in Roanapur with just a pistol, stun baton, and riot shield to protect himself. With the majority of the people in this city carrying more advanced guns, which could be anything from rapid firing pistols to automatic weapons, Holland was sure that he would be killed within the first day or two of his being there without having at least one extra gun to fall back on.

As Holland began to exit Hotel Moscow's grounds, he noticed men in what looked like military uniforms patrolling the area, but they did not point their weapons towards him as he was walking away. He assumed that Balalaika had told her soldiers to not do anything to him, as any member of Hotel Moscow wouldn't let an unknown person just leave their headquarters without being questioned. Holland wondered why Balalaika would vouch for him like that, but he decided to keep that line of inquiry in the back of his mind for the time being. He had more pressing matters to contend with, as he would need a place to live until he could find a way to leave this hellhole. Before Holland could do any of that, however, he would need to find the Rip-Off Church, where he hoped he would be able to purchase at least one more weapon for himself.

Holland walked out of Hotel Moscow's compound and began to walk towards the bay area of Roanapur, which from what Balalaika had informed him, the Rip-Off Church was situated near a cliff overlooking the harbor. Holland spotted the bay in the far distance, but he knew that it would take him at least thirty minutes or longer to get there even if he hurried. He tried to walk as fast as he could, but with all of his gear still on him, his equipment was slowing him down to a point where he couldn't go as quick as he would have liked. Holland was beginning to wonder if he should get rid of some of his protection, as he still had his helmet, gas mask, and bulletproof vest on himself. He didn't know what item to ditch by the roadside if he needed to do so, but he figured that out of all his gear, the gas mask was in all likelihood the most non-essential thing he had with him.

As Holland continued his trek towards the bay of Roanapur, the hot afternoon sun was beginning to affect him, and his pace began to slow considerably. As he began to stumble, Holland struggled to remain on his feet, but the intense heat coupled with all the weight of his gear proved to be too much for him, and he fell face forward onto the ground.

XXX

 _May 1, 1979_

 _Seattle, WA_

 _"Mommy, look what I found in this book!"_

 _Six year old Mark Holland ran up to his mother, who was standing in front of the stove preparing dinner for the both of them. His mom turned around to look down at him and smiled._

 _"What did you find sweetheart?"_

 _Holland opened the book up to the page he was looking at to show his mom what he was so excited about._

 _"This! It's a policeman but he has all kinds of cool stuff on! Mommy, what do they call people who wear these things?"_

 _Holland's mom took a look at the picture on the page before responding._

 _"That's a riot policeman honey. They wear all that extra protection because they are usually in more danger than regular policeman."_

 _Holland looked at his mom in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up._

 _"Mommy, didn't you say that daddy used to be a riot policeman before he passed away?"_

 _Holland's mother nodded at him slightly, and he then had a big smile on his face._

 _"I wanna be a riot policeman just like daddy when I grow up mom!"_

 _Holland's mom began to tear up, and he looked at his mom intently._

 _"Mommy, why are you crying?"_

 _"I just don't want to lose you like daddy, sweetie. But, if you do decide to become a riot policeman, you have to promise me to be careful, and not to die."_

 _Holland's mother looked him straight in the eyes, and he nodded his head fiercely._

 _"I will mom, I promise."_

 _Holland's mom had a relieved smile on her face, and she was about to say something when they heard the door bell ring._

 _"I'll get that dear. Go upstairs and wash your hands for dinner. It should be ready when you come back down."_

 _"Okay mom, I love you!"_

 _Holland gave his mom a big hug, and she returned it just as much._

 _"I love you too honey."_

 _Holland then went upstairs, and his mom went to open the door. However, when she unlocked the door and opened it, two men dressed in all black and wearing ski masks stormed into the house and grabbed Holland's mother in a vice grip. A third man with blonde hair walked into the room. He was smoking a cigarette and had a sadistic smile on his face._

 _"Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

 _The man with the cigarette took it out of his mouth before throwing it onto the floor._

 _"Your husband was the one who got me arrested! Where is he? I want to kill that son of a bitch!"_

 _"He's not here. He died almost a year ago."_

 _"Oh yeah? Well, he deserved it! He was meddling in things that he shouldn't have! But, since he's dead, I think I'll kill his wife and son just for the fun of it!"_

 _"No, do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt my son!"_

 _"Where's your boy at?"_

 _"He's outside playing."_

 _She lied to them, but it was the only way to save her child._

 _"You sure he's not in here?"_

 _"Yes, I swear, he's not inside the house."_

 _"All righty then, I won't harm your kid, but I'm still going to kill you, and just for good measure, after you're dead, I'll burn down this house! That way the cops'll have a hard time tracing this back to me."_

 _Holland's mom saw the man with blonde hair pull a gun out of his pocket. He then pointed it towards her, and she closed her eyes as she had one final thought._

 _'Mark, sweetie, I love you so much. I've done all I can. Please make it out of the house alive.'_

 _The man then fired his gun at Holland's mother's head. She collapsed onto the floor, and the two men in the ski masks looked at him with anger, one of them grabbing the man with the gun._

 _"What the hell, Chaka?! You could have hit us when you shot her! I-"_

 _The man was cut off as Chaka shot him in the stomach, and his lifeless body fell next to Holland's mom's body. The other man attempted to pull out his gun, but as he began to point it at Chaka he was shot through his head, and he fell dead. Chaka then looked at the bodies in disgust, and as he was about to light the house on fire with a match, Holland came bounding down the stairs, ready to eat his food._

 _"Mommy, I'm ready for dinner!"_

 _Holland looked on the floor and, as he saw his mother's lifeless body lying there next to two other bodies, he was horrified as he began to cry uncontrollably._

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Hey kid."_

 _Holland looked over to see a man holding a gun and, after his young mind slowly put everything together, he realized that he was in danger. His late father had always taught him that, if someone bad ever got into the house, to run away and call 911._

 _"Now kid, I told your mom that I wouldn't hurt you, but if you try anything, I won't worry about keeping you alive. Now get the hell out of here, or I'll shoot you dead!"_

 _Holland was frozen in place, but then he noticed a gun in one of the dead men's hands. However, he didn't want to be killed if he tried to get the weapon. Chaka then formed an evil smile before he aimed his gun at the boy and shot him in the leg, with Holland crying out in pain. Chaka then lit a match before throwing it onto the stove, the room now beginning to light on fire. Chaka then looked at Holland in glee as he opened the door to escape the house, looking back at the wounded boy one last time._

 _"Say hi to mommy and daddy for me, you punk."_

 _Chaka then closed the door behind him, and the smoke was beginning to disorient Holland as he was bleeding from the wound in his leg. As he lost consciousness, the last thing that his young ears heard were sirens blaring outside the house._

 _XXX_

 _Mark Holland opened his eyes slowly, and the first thing that he saw was a man in a paramedic uniform trying to resuscitate him. After the paramedic noticed him waking up, he started speaking to the young boy._

 _"You're going to be all right son. We bandaged your leg, and you're going to be put into the ambulance that we came here in."_

 _Mark then realized that he was laying on something, a cot if he remembered what his daddy told him, and then he began to cry as he remembered his mom's lifeless body._

 _"What about my mommy?"_

 _Holland looked at the paramedic with hopeful eyes, but the man looked at him sadly._

 _"Your mom died, son. We got there in time to save you, but your mom was already dead. We couldn't risk going back into the house again, because it was about to collapse. We were lucky to save you."_

 _Holland then began to cry uncontrollaby, and the medic looked at him with sympathetic eyes. However, he had one more thing to tell the young boy._

 _"We got there in time because someone called 911 anonymously. We don't know who it was, but that person saved your life."_

 _Holland barely heard him as he continued to sob, his eyes beginning to sting from the tears. The medic then gently but firmly pushed him back down on the cot._

 _"You need your rest. After we make it to the hospital, and once you're ready, the police will want to ask you some questions. It's the only way to catch whoever did this to you and your mom."_

 _Holland continued to sob as he cried himself to sleep, the memory of his mom on the floor horrifying him still._

XXX

Mark Holland awoke with a start, his chest heaving heavily. He was soaked in sweat, and he noticed that all of his equipment was still on him. He then noticed that he was in a vehicle of some kind, and that he was sitting in its backseat. Holland then began to tear up at the nightmare he had just experienced, but he needed to find out where he was and where this vehicle was going. He then looked out one of the windows in the back, noticing the bay of Roanapur barely a mile ahead now.

 _'Wait a minute, did someone pick me up? I remember blacking out and having that horrible dream, but everything else is fuzzy right now.'_

"Hey Dutch, he's awake."

 _'Dutch? He was the big guy who helped me find Balalaika!'_

Holland heard the voice next to him on his right and, as he looked over in that direction, he saw a woman sitting next to him with her legs crossed. She was wearing short blue jean shorts, with a black skin tight tank top and two pistols in holsters on either side of her top. If he remembered correctly, her name was Revy, having just seen her merely hours before.

"You all right there, Holland?"

Dutch asked him, and Holland responded back.

"I think so. I was on my way to the Rip-Off Church on foot, but the heat was too much for me and I collapsed."

"You're damn right you did. We were driving by and Dutchy boy here decided to help you out. You're lucky some random freak didn't come along and kill you."

Holland was a little bit irked by that statement, but he decided not to come back at Revy for now. He was just thankful that they had saved him.

"Dutch, thank you for doing this. You saved my life."

"Well, I don't deserve all the credit. Rock was the one who convinced me to help you out. I would have helped you anyway, but Rock pretty much confirmed it for me."

Holland then looked over to the seat next to Revy and saw a man in a white business suit looking towards him with a smile.

"Rock, thank you for helping me out too. I probably would have died without all of you helping me."

Rock just nodded at him slightly, but in the back of his mind he wondered how a riot policeman like him had ended up in Roanapur. Rock felt as if he should ask Holland about how he made it to Roanapur of all places, but Rock didn't want to pry into the newcomer's backstory at the moment.

"So, Holland, I guess we'll drop you off at the Rip-Off Church then?"

"If you can, that would be great. I would appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Benny, Rock, Revy and I were on our way there anyway to see what Eda has in stock."

Holland just nodded as Dutch continued to drive, but he noticed in the corner of his helmet's visor that Revy was looking at him, and as he was about to turn to face her, she sat back and looked away. Holland began to wonder why she kept on looking at him, as he didn't remember seeing her anytime besides today. He was trying to remember if he recognized Revy, but no one came to mind.

"We're here."

Dutch announced as the Lagoon Company's car stopped just outside the Rip-Off Church. Dutch and Benny got out of the front of the car, while Rock, Revy and Holland exited out of the back

"Before we go in, Holland, I should tell you that Eda and Yolanda react differently to strangers. Just keep your guard up, all right? And try not to do anything stupid."

"I'll do my best, Dutch. Thanks for letting me know."

Holland wondered what awaited him inside.

 **I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading. Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
